Isaac Lightbrad
|-|Isaac Lightbrad= |-|Summoning Monsters= Character Synopsis Issac Lightbrad is the main character of LostMagic and is also the player character. He was seperated from his mother and father during a monster attack on his town. He flees into the forest, where he is found by the witch Hanna Arlent. After his father, Russell Lightbrad, appeared and gave Issac the Wand of Light, Hanna began teaching Issac how to use the Wand to create magic runes. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-C. 4-C '''through Magic | '''Low 2-C Verse: Lost Magic Name: Isaac Lightbrand Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Sage, Keeper of The Light Wand Special Abilities: Fire Manipulation (Through fire spells, Isaac can create balls of flame, flame lances and even entire storms consisting of Fire), Ice Manipulation (Ice Spells grants Isaac the ability to freeze entites in place through ice balls, he also can create shards of ice and hail), Wind Manipulation (Wind Spells allow Isaac to create blades of wind that slice through opponets, plus he can create storms of tornadeos), Sealing & Power Nullification (Trap abilities grant Isaac the power to completely seal an opponet and their abilities. To keep them from acting), Explosion Manipulation (Explosion gives Isaac the ability to induce explosions and also make objects explode), Curse Manipulation (Curse can not only induce a curse on the enemy but also depower their stats), Earth Manipulation (Can terraform the battlefield. In addition Isaac can create rocks and create storms made of stones), Poison Manipulation (Poison skills give Isaac the ability to poison his opponets, which cannot be removed unless through antidote), Darkness Manipulation & Void Manipulation (Dark Crush allows Isaac to create spheres of darkness and can ultimately make them "vanish" from battle), Healing (Has several abilities that can completely heal Isaac), Weather Manipulation (Can create tornadoes, floods and even hurricanes), Creation (Can conjure monsters to aid himself), Summoning (Can call upon his conjured monsters and gods from other worlds to assist him in battles), Morality Manipulation (Can decide whether his conjured monsters are evil or good), Sleep Manipulation (Sleep Abilities allow Isaac to induce the feeling of drowsiness and Sleep on an opponet), Death Manipulation (Death Traps grant Isaac the ability to trap and instantly kill an opponet), Empathic Manipulation (Can cause an opponet to gain the feeling of rage through Rage Trap and other emotion based spells), Aura (Can create aura's based on the various elements), Barrier Creation (Able to create barriers and forcefields that protect Isaac from damaging attacks. These barriers even work without Isaac having to think about it), Can buff and debuff himself and other entities through various spells, Attack Negation (Capable of negating abilities, including magical abilities), Disease Manipulation (Virus allows isaac to control and implant viruses within an opponet), Time Manipulation (Can completely stop time through Frozen Time), Limited Probability Manipulation (Death Gamble can alter the probability of whether someone dies), Meteor Summoning (Comet Fall allows Isaac to summon Meteros to drop on opponets), Has abilities that can depower ones speed, Invisibility (Can become invisble through various Spells), ETC. Destructive Ability: City Block Level '(Comparable to other Sages, who can create dunes of this size. Capable of terraforming entire battlefields and altering their appearance). '''Star Level '''through Magic (Isaac has the ability Star Fall which allows Isaac to manipulate and pull Stars out of space to drop on enemies) | '''Universe Level+ '(Defeated Twilight Diva, even after she had became the new creator, Diva also has the ability to destroy the current universe and recreate it anew, Diva's defeat also caused the concept of Magic and The Creator to leave The World. Isaac's strongest spells allow him to create Big Freezes ) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Isaac and other sages are able to dodge attacks made of pure light. Can also easily react to and dodge sound based abilities and sunlight) | '''Infinite (Ancient Dragons predate the universe and naturally exist without Time. Isaac fought Twilight Diva w/ The Creators powers, who's superior to The Ancient Dragons) Lifting Ability: Unknown. Stellar 'through Spells (Certain spells can grant Isaac the ability to pull stars out of Space and drop them on opponets) 'Striking Ability: City Block Level '(Can terraform entire battlefields and can create dunes that are atleast of this magnitude) | '''Universe Level+ '(Was able to fight Twilight Diva with The Creator's powers. Capable of creating a Big Freeze with his higher level spells) 'Durability: City Block Level '(Can tank hits from other sages and survive. It's explained that no one sage is superior to another thus they should all be comparable) | 'Universe Level+ '(Can survive several attacks from Twilight Diva. Was even deemed a threat by Diva herself, even though she was empowered by The Creator) '''Stamina: This part of the section describes how long he/she is able to fight effectively in a combat situation (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.). Range: '''Extended Melee Range normally. '''Kilometers '''to '''Stellar '''with Magic. '''Universal+ with Big Freeze spell Intelligence: High '''(Isaac is a master in the use of magic in all forms, also can wield The Light Wand with ease despite not having much experience with it. Isaac is also capable of leading entire armies of conjured monsters and can even come out on top. Isaac was even able to outwit Diva with the power of The Creator) '''Weaknesses: '''Isaac prefers not to fight, although when threatened Isaac is fully capable of holding his own '''Notable Feats: *Can lead entire armies of Monsters *Defeted Twilight Diva, who had the powers of a Universal+ entity at the time Versions: Without Training in Magic | Complete Mastery ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'The Light Wand: '''One of the ancient wands that was handed down from The Creator to various wizards. Isaac wields the most powerful wand and after training has masery over it's true capabilities '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Magic: '''Isaac has access in the use of all forms of magic. Through the Light Wand, Isaac can use various spells and abilities to aid him in battle. Isaac has even been shown he can create entire monsters that he can use to aid him in battle *'Monster Summons: Isaac can create and summon monsters in small groups or even in the form of entire armies. Isaac's summoning isn't limited to monsters as Isaac can even summon various Gods from many different worlds '''Extra Info: *List of Isaac's Various Spells *List of all the monsters Isaac can summon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Lost Magic Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Guardian Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sealers Category:Void Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Earth Users Category:Poison Users Category:Weather Users Category:Morality Users Category:Death Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Aura Users Category:Creation Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Healers Category:Curse Wielders Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Meteor Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2